


The Crown

by laurensfics



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensfics/pseuds/laurensfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew ran the city of Los Santos, everyone knew that. They took down any rising threats with finesse and maniac laughter. Their heists were insane, explosive and deadly, sparing no lives.</p><p>But that didn’t stop you or your crew. The Crown Crew were slowing and lowly gaining more support, gaining more power. And you were at the top. But this heist would be the one to tell people who you were, a challenge to Geoff Ramsey himself, and while it all went down the Boss of Los Santos wouldn’t be able to jack shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Its short cause I'm nth sure if I want to continue this or not. If yall want another chapter kudos this and ilk get right to it! Also I want the reader to fall for someone but I'm gonna let you guys decide who that is! So comment on who you want.

The Fake AH Crew ran the city of Los Santos, everyone knew that. They took down any rising threats with finesse and maniac laughter. Their heists were insane, explosive and deadly, sparing no lives. 

But that didn’t stop you or your crew. The Crown Crew were slowing and lowly gaining more support, gaining more power. And you were at the top. But this heist would be the one to tell people who you were, a challenge to Geoff Ramsey himself, and while it all went down the Boss of Los Santos wouldn’t be able to jack shit. 

Your crew was smart, close knit, about 7 in the main group. You ran the top though, high brown boots and peach lipstick and white teeth made people run for cover. 

And this was no exception. 

It was you, Melissa, Jenna and Christine, your trusted three, who would actually rob the bank, a sniper would be up top covering for when the police arrived and one more at your base hacking the system so no one would be able to trace your crew. But as you and your best friend stood outside the bank, cocking the semi-automatics in your hands, you couldn’t help but smile. You knew exactly how this would go and you couldn’t be more excited. You smiled at your friends before nodding, kicking open the doors with a bang before shooting the ceiling. 

“Get down Bitches!” there went Melissa, always loud and excited. People screamed as they lowered themselves to the ground, but a certain six hesitated. You shot next to ones feet, smiling as they yelped and lowered. 

“Get their guns first gals.” You said as you and your crew went up the six of the Fake AH Crew to take away their weapons.

You smiled and winked as you slowly walked to Geoff Ramsey. You reached behind him to his jeans and slowly dragged the pistol out of his waistband. You remained eye contact the whole time. You reveled in the way the King of Los Santos glared at you, but it wasn’t full hatred. It was like fifty percent hatred and the other fifty interest and curiosity. You leaned down and pressed the gun to Geoff’s neck, pressing into his Adam’s apple. You felt him tense as you approached his ear and let out a breath. 

“King of Los Santos, oh man I can’t wait until we work together.” You pulled away and stood, smiling as you saw Jenna and Christine taking the money as Melissa kept an eye for any ‘heroes’. 

The rest of the crew was glaring at you, but you just kept smiling holding a semi across your shoulders and loosely holding the pistol in your other hand. You pursed your lips as you looked over every crew member. You had some time before the cops would be here better make yourself aquatinted with the other members. 

Your boots echoed throughout the bank as you went to the closest member, Jack Pattillo. Anyone who was anyone in Los Santos knew Jack Pattillo. He was the right hand man to Geoff Ramsey, the organizer, the eye of the storm that is The Fake AH Crew. He looked at you with a burning gaze, hazel eyes baring into yours with such hatred that it made you shudder internally. But you suppressed it and held out your hand, red nail polish shining. “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” 

But Jack just kept starting at you. You didn’t know what to do, so you just smiled and ran your outstretched hand through your hair. “Okay, um.” You paused looking for words. “I’m the leader of CC, I eagerly await to see your skills.” 

You walked away from him and called over to Christine, “Got the money?” she looked at you before signing ‘You got 5 minutes’. You nodded and readjusted the semi on your back.   
Slowly making sure to make eye contact with Michael, Gavin and The Vagabond as you approached the newest member of the Fake AH Crew. Dooley stared at you with wide eyes, you could tell he was struggling not to look worried but after years of taking psychology you knew exactly what he was thinking. You bent down to his level on the ground and took out the butterfly knife from your boot. 

“I don’t know you much yet Dooley, you’re new.” You lightly pressed the knife to his neck, dragging it across but not cutting him. “But I know about you. You’re good, I like you.” You flipped the knife closed and put it in your bra, a smile slowly forming as you heard him let out a soft breathe. 

You looked at Christine and she gave you a thumbs up, signing that she was done. You got Melissa’s attention and pressed a button on your ear piece. The three of your gals left the bank but you paused at the door. You tossed a switch blade towards Gavin, an email engraved on it. You knew he would know what to do with it. 

“The police will be here in 5. The Crown awaits your answer.” You smiled wide before leaving the building and droving away.


	2. The Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You debrief your crew of the "meeting" you had with the Fakes. And now, it seems, he KingPin himself is wanting to talk to you. How could you deny?

You arrived at the safe house a few miles from the National Bank 15 minutes later with a smile splayed on your face. Melissa jumped out of the SUV and whooped. “Man, that was a good run! How much did we get ya think?” her green eyes were wide with excitement and adrenaline. Jenna scoffed, but smiling nonetheless. 

“At least half a mil. It was a good take, maybe I can finally get that new car I’ve been wanting.” Jenna sighed dreamily, already fantasizing the electric blue convertible she’s been dreaming of. 

“Well I know what I’m getting.” Christine said slender fingers playing with the strands of her blonde hair. 

“Yeah? What’s that?” You asked, although you already knew what it was. 

But it was worth it to see Christine smile wide. “That new white bra from Vectors’ Secret! Oh my goodness, it’s so pretty! I know Ricky will love it!” 

The three gals gossiping about the oncoming sales at VS and you watched happily. All your best friends were dating someone but you were happily single. Yes they’ve tried to get you to date a few other criminal lords and queens but none really seemed to pique your interest. Plus, you were busy. Running a crew didn’t knave much down time. You helped the other girls grab some bags of cash as the four of you made you war back into the safe house. You entered a long pin number and scanned your eye before entering, safe and calm. 

You called over a rookie named Emily and handed her a large garbage bag filled with the other bags of cash for her to put into the vault, and later to be inserted into your crews multiple bank accounts. 

“Alright guys, y’all know the drill. Get the crew in the office for the debriefing, make sure everything went without a hitch and to talk about what could have been done better.” You said before making your way to your large office. You knew you had at least 5 minutes before the crew members would show up so you slumped into your large chair. 

Black velvet, a tall back the extended high above your head, emerald stones shining in the light matching the necklace you wore on your neck. In from of your chair was a long, oak wood desk, bright in contrast to the dark chair. You brought out some papers to look over for the upcoming heist as your crew slowly made their way inside. 

First came Jenna, the mom of the group, tall with a full figure and long black hair. She sat down at the head of the table opposite of you and smiled a pearly smile. Jenna was the medic of the group always there to patch up the crew, but she was also an excellent shot.

Then came Ricky and Christine. Ricky was the team mechanic, there was noting he has met that he count fix, from cars to tanks to tech pieces for Bella, the designated hacker of our group. With Rick and Christine together they seemed like Barbie and Ken dolls. Ricky with his blond hair and bright blue eyes and Christine to match with long straight blonde hair and almond blue eyes. Christine was your right hand gal, the one with the level head and calming voice. 

Melissa was next with Zach trailing only a few feet behind. Melissa was the con and the informant, using her bright green eyes and bleach blonde hair to put of a façade of innocence. But the only people she could lie to be your crew…you think. Zach was your sharp shooter and designated sniper. He was usually loud and boisterous, especially when paired with Ricky but steady when it came to business.

Your techie Bella was out of town for the next few months so with everyone arrived you started the debriefing.

It went without a hitch, it was definitely one of the better heists the crew has done. Throughout the meeting everyone was serious and looked stone-faced, like a boring ole crew, but as soon as you sighed and dropped into your chair it melted into friendly banter and a load of dick jokes. You couldn’t help but smile as everyone went into who they actually were not just there persona every criminal in Los Santos had.

You were listening to Melissa describe the date she had the night before when your phone chirped. The crew stopped talking a watched you as you unlocked your phone and read the message. It was from Camryn, the second in command for tech projects. It was a message describing how the email you engraved on the switch blade you threw at the Fakes was contacted and wished for a face-to-face meeting with the leader. 

You smirked, exactly as you wanted this to go. Your crew stared up at your curiously as your stood from your chair.

“Well,” you said smoothing out your shirt.

“It seems my new friend wants to chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty filler but I wanted to introduce you to your crew!


End file.
